


Migraine

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark does not want to deal with this shit, Gen, Nonbinary Dark (they/them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: Dark didn't hate Christmas, per se. That's not to say they liked it, no. The holidays were far too cheerful for them. Too many bright lights and decorations. But they didn't hate it. They could appreciate that it made the other egos happy.But such sentiments went right through the window when they saw the chaos in the common room.





	Migraine

Dark didn't  _ hate _ Christmas, per se. That's not to say they liked it, no. The holidays were far too cheerful for them. Too many bright lights and decorations. But they didn't hate it. They could appreciate that it made the other egos happy, that it made the Host leave his room more frequently, that Bim was just slightly less anxious than normal, the air of calm excitement that seemed to fill the halls of Ego Inc. that let everyone relax just a bit. 

Unfortunately, such sentiments went straight out the window at the sight of the utter chaos that was the common room. 

The tree had been knocked over, shattered decorations littered the floor. Wilford was precariously balanced on a pile of boxes, strings of lights hung on his arms and duct tape in his hand, having been trying to tape lights to the wall. The Host was sitting on the couch, barely managing to narrate the scene through his own laughter. The septic egos had shown up at some point, and Marvin was doing magic tricks with Bim. The pair had gained an audience of Jameson, Chase, and Yandereplier, who were watching attentively. The Googles could be heard angrily beeping and clicking at each other as they tried to configure something or other on the TV. Bing walked out of the adjoined kitchen holding a plate of pre packaged sugar cookies. Dark snapped out of their reverie when a nerf dart hit them in the face.

Their shell cracked loudly, screaming in anger before returning to their eerily calm facade. They pinched the bridge of their nose and walked away, saying nothing.

  
They could feel a migraine forming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love dark


End file.
